lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lab Rats: On The Edge/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Lab Rats: On The Edge. It is still under construction. Transcript (We begin at the Davenport Bionic Academy. Leo, who is now an Expert student, goes over to Adam, Bree and Chase. With him is Taylor, who has become an Expert sudent at the academy also.) Leo: Well guys, it took a while but we finally came up with S-1's new name. Taylor: We went through hundreds before we came up with the perfect one. Bree: What is it? (Simultaneously) Leo: Charlotte. Taylor: Taylor. (Leo and Taylor look at each other) Leo: Right, Taylor, my second choice. Bree: I like it. Chase: Yeah, great name. Adam: Eh, it doesn't really matter to me. I didn't remember your other name and I'm not going to remember this one either. Donald: Hey guys, I have some very exciting news. Adam: You're finally eligible for senior citizen discounts? Donald: No, maybe, I don't want to talk about it. Look, the President called and he is honoring you guys with a prestigious award for completing mission number 1,000. Taylor: That's awesome, congratulations guys. Chase: Thanks. But, technically, if you count all the missions where our bionics were still a secret the number is actually 2,604. But whose counting? Bree: You are. That's all you do is count. Chase: I do not! But just for the record, that's the 53rd time that you've told me that. Leo: This is going to be great! It's about time that I got honord for something. So, when is this little shin-dig? Donald: Uh, in a couple weeks. There is going to be a big fancy ceremony on the mainland, but the President is only honoring the original team, Adam, Bree and Chase. Leo: What?! How can he do that? I go on missions with them all the time. Donald: I'm sure that when they hand out awards for completing 32 and a half missions you'll get yours. Chase: It's actually 31 and a half, but whose counting? (Intro) Chase: Hey Adam, how's the fire prevention training going? Adam: Wait, you said fire prevention? (Blast and alarm sound from a distance) Adam: Ooh, well, it's too late to prevent that one. (to the students) Could you guys go put that fire out and prevent the other 15 we set? Logan: (runs in) Guys, you have to come see this. Leo just did something super amazing! (Everyone follows Logan into the training area where Leo and Taylor are holding hands) Bree: Aw, Leo's holding hands with a girl. That is amazing. Leo: It's not a girl, it's Taylor. (Taylor squeezes his hand) A girl with very sharp finger nails. Ouch, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. (clears his throat). The point is, we found a new ability, check this out. (Taylor and Leo hold hands while a sphere of energy accumulates in their hands) Leo: Now! (An EMP files forward and knocks out the power) Adam: Aw man, now I can't see what the new ability is! Leo: That was the new ability. Adam: Well, do you have another that turns you into a nightlight? Chase: Hold on, I'll bring the backup system online. (Power comes back on) Leo: We accidentally found it when we locked hands during combat training. Taylor: Technically, I was helping him off the floor after I body slammed him. Leo: Body slammed? Please, it was more like a summersault. Taylor: Want me to show them? Leo: No, no. We're good. So, isn't our new ability cool? When we join hands, out laser spheres combine to create one large sphere that is so powerful, it sends out an electromagnetic pulse! Taylor: EMPs disable any piece of electrical technology they touch. Logan: Dude, that was incredible. One day, I'm going to be just like you. Leo: Thank you son, now move along. Bree: No offense, Logan, but when did Leo become your hero? Logan: Are you kidding? Talk about an underdog, he was just a regular guy. And all of a sudden he got bionics and became an inspiration to the whole world. Leo: Well, that is my story. Logan: And I love how he didn't let his scrawny body and inferior skill set stop him from- Leo: We got it, Logan. Chase: I'm a little worried about this new ability. EMPs are very, very dangerous. Leo: But if we'd had this when Krane was around we could have shut down his triton app in a second. Chase: It doesn't matter. It's still dangerous. Don't use it again until we have had time to study it in a controlled environment. Leo: Come on, Chase. Chase: No. Leo: If we just– C'hase:' You heard me, no more EMPs! (Storms away) Logan: Boo! Adam: All right guys, let's get back to work. Next up, CPR training. Up, oh wait, CPR Prevention. (Leaves with group of students and Bree) Leo: I hate this. I've worked so hard to prove myself but it doesn't matter. They're always going to see me as their little brother whose 'barely bionic'. Taylor: If it makes you feel better, I think our new ability is super cool. Logan: Yeah, they're just jealous because they were born perfect and you were born a teeny, tiny, weakling who had no- Leo: Shut it! I'm so sick of them not treating me seriously. It's time to prove I'm as much a bionic hero as they are. Taylor: I hear you, Leo. And we've got your back. Leo: Thanks guys. It means a lot. (Taylor and Leo fist bump, only to set off another EMP and shut the power off) Leo: Yeah, we got to stop doing that. (Scene Change) Douglas: Hey Donnie. Donald: Hey Douglas. Ya know, there's nothing like getting under the hood of a car and working with your hands to make you feel like a real man. Douglas: You got some oil on your face. Donald: Oh, that's not oil, that's an organic sea kelp facial cream. Gives me the pores of a 14 year old Taiwanese girl. Douglas: Yikes, how bad is her life? What's with the fancy car? Donald: Oh, I'm up for the contract to redesign the President's limo, so I thought I'd surprise him at the awards ceremony to get a jump on the competition. Douglas: Good idea. Presidents love surprises. Just give me the heads up so I can film the secret service taking you down. Donald: He's going to love it. I adapted my self-driving car and made the most indestructible limo ever. It will be the safest form of transportation any president has ever used. Ha! Take that air force one! Douglas: You should definitely need to tell that to the secret service! Why don't I test it for you? I know a thing or two about destruction. Well, nothing is indestructible in my hands. Donald: Please, you could not destroy this car. You couldn't even get into this car. This car is about as Douglas-proof- (Douglas honks the horn from inside the car) Douglas: You were saying? (Scene change) Douglas: 'What was that? '''Donald: '''I don't know. Partition down. (''Partition goes down, revealing the bridge) '''Bree: '''What's happening? '''Chase: The bridge cables are snapping. Douglas: '''Put it up, put it up! '''Donald: '''Partition up! '''Donald: Everybody hold on! (Limo swerves and bumps into stuff, and finally stops) Donald: '''Is everybody okay? '''Adam: A little hunrgy, but... Bree: 'Wait. Why– Why are we rocking? '''Douglas: '''The limo must be wedged over something. '''Adam: '''What do you think it is? '''Donald: '''Partition down. (''Partition goes down, revealing the sky) 'Adam: '''Ohh, look, clouds. I didn't know this thing could fly. Can I get a gingerale and a bag of peanuts? '''Chase: '''We're not flying. We're ''dangling off the bridge! 'Chase: '(looks at phone) Okay. According to this, a transport ship slammed into the bridge. If those cables keep snapping, we're done for. '''Bree: '''Thanks for saying what we're all seeing. '''Chase: Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts